An Untitled Project
by naleyintherain
Summary: A Naley love story, I'm horrible at summaries, but there is a better one inside. Please, R&R, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Haley James is a dreamer. Her perfect day would be lying out on the beach, guitar in her hand, and notebook next to her petite body. She always feels like a different person when she is dreaming, looking up at the sky.

Little did Haley know, she was being watched. Everyday she would arrive at the same time, at the same spot, and the dark haired, blue eyed, Nathan Scott would be watching.

After a magical first encounter, Haley and Nathan both feel like their lives will never be the same. For Haley it's love at first sight, for Nathan, he knew he loved her all along. So when Haley makes a decision that may make her world tip over, the love for each other grows.

By Haley's words, Nathan tries to turn his life around only to find out, change comes with obstacles to bare and he has to bare them with a strong will if he wants to be a better person. A better person for him, and a better person for the love of his life, Haley.

**A/N: I really hope that you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Honestly, if I don't get a lot of reviews that's okay, I'm going to keep writing until the end, although...reviews would really make my day a lot brighter.**

**A/N 2: This story will ALWAYS start with Nathan's POV and then half way through the story SWITCH to Haley's POV. So please, keep an eye out for that, don't get confused, and hope you like it. Thanks.**

Chapter One: The Dirty Blonde of My Eye

**Nathan's POV**

As I sat in my study, reading the latest TIME magazine, I quickly glanced up at the time. It was three in the afternoon, the time of the day I always looked forward to.

I got up and walked to the kitchen of my beach house. Well, it's not my beach house, it's my dad's that he face to me before he died.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge I took my place next to my living room window and watched the girl under the oak tree. The girl who took my breathe away. The girl I loved, even though we've never met before.

**Haley's POV**

Walking up the beach with my guitar and my purse was always strenuous work. Normally, I hated this kind of activity but my spot under the oak tree was too valuable to give up. The sights you could see were so amazing, so captivating, that you almost never wanted to leave. My spot under the oak tree was the perfect place to get my creative juices flowing and write the best songs possible.

I soon arrived at my oak tree and plopped down on the warm sand. I looked up at the sky, taking in the atmosphere, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing my dirty blonde hair. It was peaceful and calming, and even though I knew those words meant the same thing, they felt so different when I sat under the shade of my oak tree.

No matter how serene the bach was, today, I couldn't find any inspiration. I looked from left to right, searching for something that would make me melt. Something that would make the melody float from my body.

My eyes fell upon a beach house and there, looking through the window, I saw two piercing blue eyes on a face with a startled expression. As I got lost in the moment, almost as if swimming through his eyes to his soul, the perfect song played magically in my head.

**A/N: I know, it's short, the next chapter will be longer. Promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I just posted Chapter One but I really wanted to get Chapter Two in here, so I really hope you are liking the story. Please, don't hesitate to review. Bad, good? Constructive criticism is excepted. Thanks in advance, **

**Jojo [naleyintherain**

Chapter Two: Swimming in Your Blue Eyes

**Nathan's POV**

I was enjoying my beer, loving the sight I was seeing. She was in jeans and a plain green tee shirt, her beautiful blonde hair blowing in the wind. She looked simple to most, but to me she looked gorgeous. She looked a lot better then the girls he was used to dating. Heck, he was ten times better looking then the girl he was dating right now.

I was deep in thought, staring at my hands, when I looked out my window again. Her brown eyes were staring back at me, causing a shiver to go up my spine. Her gaze almost made me go weak at the knees, not just the fact that I had weak knees. I smiled at her and to my surprise, she smiled back. We looked at each other for a while but I was snapped back into reality by the sound of the phone ringing. Not wanting to be pulled away, I let it ring, keeping my eyes held on the genuine figure writing frantically in her notebook. I was watching her intently until a shrill and ragging voice filled the room. It was coming from my answering machine.

"Nathan." it whined. "Nathan!"

I got up and answered the phone, "Hi, Rachel."

**Haley's POV**

I was looking at him, completely lost in the moment, listening as the words went through my mind. I was going to write them down but then he smiled at me. I blush, deeply ashamed that a guy I didn't even know had that effect on me. Still, I smiled back, for the fear that I would appear rude.

We continued to stare for a couple more seconds until a ding went off in my head. The song was finished. All I had to do now was break our starefest long enough to write it down.

Hating to leave the warmness of his look I turned my attention back to my notebook, writing the song down as quickly as my hand could operate, trying not to lose the perfect song.

After a stimulating three minutes of outstanding song writing, I was finished. I checked the clock on my phone, it was three thirty and I had to be at the docks to meet Tim. While I was picking up my things, I looked back at the window one last time.

Noticing that his back was turned, screaming in anger at the telephone, a brilliant idea popped into my head. Running up to his beach house, I kissed the paper containing my lyrics so that a red mark in the shape of my lips were left in the top right corner.

I had no clue what was possessing me to do this, but it was too late to turn back now. I placed my lyrics on the welcome mat and knocked on the door, soon running off into the horizon, hoping for the best.

**Nathan's POV**

"Hey, Nate. Are you coming to diner tonight?" Rachel asked

"Why should I?" I barked bitterly. I was still mad at her for what she did at the party the night before.

"Because Brooke and Lucas are joining us." At that my stomach dropped. I wasn't so sure if I wanted girlfriend number one and girlfriend number two in the same room together.

"No, I think I'm just going to take a walk along the docks tonight."

"Okay, I'll come with you. A romantic walk before a sex filled night is perfect." she smiled seductively, even though I couldn't see it, I knew she was. "Meet me at the docks at nine."

I sighed, really not wanting to. She was clingy and that was really starting to creep me out, especially when I wanted to be alone in the first place. I heard a knock at my door.

"Fine, I'll see you at nine."

Rachel laughed and I hung up the phone before she could say another word. I opened the door, no one was there. Looking around I figured it was a kid playing a prank. Just as I was going to close the door I found a piece of paper on the ground, lipstick kiss in the corner. I knew it had to be from the girl.

I took my seat at the window again and began to read it over, my stomach doing flip flops through the whole thing.

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the end of the skies _

**I smiled at this, thinking of how beautiful she could make anything sound. **__

And the first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love 

**At this I laughed. We had never kissed but as I kept reading, I knew that if we did, it would turn out exactly like this.**__

And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last, till the end of time, my love 

**My heart trembled, wanting her so badly. Wanting to lay next to her, to protect her, to feel the heat of her body. I knew, that I had to make her mine. I was in the love with her. I knew I would love her for the rest of the time. I knew I would love her always and forever, the first time I ever saw her face.**__

The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face... 

**A/N 2: This song is called **_**First Time I Ever Saw Your Face **_**written by **_**Roberta Flack. **_**I also never did the whole disclaimer thing on this chapter or my last one, so, I don't own One Tree Hill. All I own are the season DVD's and the pictures of James Lafferty's hot body glued in my mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews. They are really make my day special. I hope you all have an excellent 4****th**** of July [Those in the US and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill but I do own a poster, if that counts. **

Chapter Three: Why Are You Reacting This Way?

Later that night

**Nathan's POV**

I left the house at 8:15, thinking about the song the girl had left me. It made me feel special, like I was the only guy in her world. But sadly, she isn't the only girl in my world. I have a girlfriend, well, two actually. And, a friend with benefits.

I have Rachel, my Rachel Gattina, the clingy girl who would jump through a hoop if I asked her to nicely. She's always walking around in skimpy clothes, dancing on my lap, but trust me, she's amazing in bed.

Then, Brooke Davis, known as girlfriend number two. I would so get with her, if she wasn't already my brother Lucas's fiancee. She's easy to talk to, she makes me laugh, and she has a kick ass body. The only thing is, she isn't the girl from the beach.

My friend with benefits, Peyton Sawyer, is a girl like no other. She's moody and dark, an excellent cheerleader, and my best friend since second grade. I remember she'd always say, "I would never date you, your like my brother. But I don't mind having sex with you." I'd ask, "So you'd have sex with you brother." She answered, "I already did."

Now, as I'm walking, reflecting on the three girls in my life, I'm saddened. How can I be so immature, so insensitive that I need three girls to make me happy, when one girl I haven't even met yet, already makes me jump for joy?

**Haley's POV**

I started walking along the docks with my cousin, Tim. He was horrible with the ladies, but he finally got a date and he asked me to come along. I don't know why though, he'll just screw it up anyways.

"Why am I coming again Tim?"

"Because, my lady is bringing a fella along and I thought you two could hang out."

"Well thanks for thinking about me Tim, but there's only guy I want to be with tonight."

Tim put his arm around my shoulder, "I know baby, but I have a date."

I threw his arm off and gave him a disgusted face, "Ewe, Tim, you're my cousin."

"So?"

"So, I'm not a hillbilly. I don't marry my cousin."

"You want to get married."

I hit him upside the head and soon we arrived at the dock.

"There she is." Tim stated, pointing his pointer finger. She was tall, skinny, with red hair and boobs that looked completely fake. She looked like a skank, but that's usually the kind of girls Tim goes for anyway.

"That's her?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why do you think she's too good for the Tim man?"

"No, actually, I think you're too good for her."

"Excellent." he said, trying to sound like a surfer, "I'll catch ya later Hales."

With that, he left, and I was officially alone on the docks. No guy was in sight, so I figured I'd go down to the beach, maybe sit under my oak tree, and catch a glimpse of my guy. As I was walking, I realized how cold it was at the beach at night. I used my hands to cover my arms, but I kept walking, because I loved the feeling of the wind on my face, blowing my hair, and walking slowly through the sand, the feeling of it between your toes.

I kept walking, looking up occasionally, and stopped dead at what I saw.

**Nathan's POV**

I continued to walk down the beach, feeling really bad about what I was doing to the girls, and that's when I saw her. I thought, maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. Maybe that I wanted her so badly, I'd give anything to see her, to have her. I rubbed my eyes, she was still there. She was staring at me, her hair blowing around her head and the sun setting behind her. She looked like an angel and I thought, 'God must love me.'

As I approached her, she started to move backwards, my heart sinking with every step she took. I wanted to talk to her, to at least know her name. As I took another step closer to broke into a run. I laughed, she couldn't run that fast, but still, she look beautiful trying to do so. I knew I would be able to catch up with her in a heartbeat so I let her get a head start, as I thought about what I was going to say to her.

'Thanks for the song, it was beautiful.' I thought out loud.

"Thanks." I heard a girl say behind me. I turned around, it was her, or so she said. She was standing there, talking to me, I could have swore that the girl I saw running was her.

"Weren't you just running away from me a second ago?"

"No, why would I run away?"the girl paused, "We're you going to try and kill me?"

I laughed, "No, I just wanted to find out your name."

"Taylor, Taylor James"

"Nathan, Nathan Scott."

**Haley's POV**

I knew I shouldn't be running away from him, but I knew talking to him, I would make a fool of myself. As I walked, I realized that I shouldn't be running from him. The guy was trying to talk to me, the guy of my dreams wanted to get to know me. So as I headed back in his direction I noticed something. He was there, and that put a smile on my face. But as I got closer I noticed a girl, a girl who looked strangely like me, approach him. They were laughing, she was flirting, and my heart was breaking. It reached the point of a million pieces when I saw them kissing. My face fell and my heart sunk down to stomach.

How could he do this? Just a second ago he was screaming at me to wait and now all of a sudden he had some other hussy attached to his lips. My, he was fast. I didn't know what came over me. I started running over there and noticed who the girl was.

"Taylor?" I asked shocked

"Haley?" She asked me just as shocked

"Who's Haley?" the boy asked

"My sister." Taylor answered

"The girl who also wrote you the song."I added

"I don't believe you, she did." the boy said, he seemed angry.

"Did she sing some of it to you?" I asked, my eyes welling with tears.

"No." the boy looked at my sister, "Can you?" now he seemed excited.

"I don't think I can, I don't have my guitar."

"Just sing, I know you can do it." I said, I knew Taylor could sing, just not the song, no one knew the song but me and the boy. Just as I expected, she sang a few bars of a song I was singing earlier. His face dropped and he looked saddened. I stroked his arm.

"Can you sing it?"

"Yeah, I can." I took a deep breathe and started to sing, "The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and the end of the skies... should I sing more?"

"No, no, it's fine." A smile brightened "It is you."

"The one and only."

Before I could say anything else, he kissed me, and it felt so good.

**A/N: What do you think? Please leave reviews, I love them. Thanks, next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all, I'm glad that this story is getting reviews, they make me feel all warm inside, so I would like to let you read the next chapter. **

**A/N 2: I also want you to know, I believe in quality, not quantity so I am going to let you know, there will be about 5 to 6 more chapters until the end. Also, that will give me more time to focus on my other story, BUMP,SET,LOVE. I promise, I will get to it, but I'm having writers block. Sorry for rambling, here's chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, I wish I owned James Lafferty and the stupid Elvis sandwich. **

Chapter Four: The Songs That Dominate Our Mind

**Nathan's POV**

I didn't know what came over me, I just, I got caught in the moment, so I kissed her. I felt her tense a little bit but then she slowly relaxed and kissed me back. I got this feeling, a spark going through my body. It felt so good to have her pressed up against me, our bodies fitting into each other perfectly. The lines of her song came to me, her angelic voice filling my head.

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love _

She was the one that broke it and she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back and then I took her hand, lacing her fingers through mine, not even caring that her lying sister was staring at us, her mouth open, hurt visible in her eyes. I touched her cheek with my hand and we started walking. We didn't know where we were going, we were just going somewhere.

As we headed off towards what seemed to be, my beach house, I finally got the courage to talk to her,

"I know your name, Haley, but do you know mine?"

She blushed but replied, "No, I don't."

"It's Nathan. Nathan Scott."

"Nathan, I love that name." she said, most likely not even knowing why she said it in the first place.

"Well thanks, Haley isn't that bad of a name either." I joked. She smiled her signature smile, the smile that made my heart sing. She laughed and I pulled out the key to my house, opened the door and let her in.

I went to the kitchen and she plopped on the couch.

"Do you want a drink?" I called to her

"A yeah, water's fine."

"What, no alcohol?"

"Na, I don't drink."

"Not even for me?" I winked at her and smiled. I could tell she would give in to me, what girl didn't.

"Fine, one."

**Haley's POV**

After about 5 drinks I could feel myself getting dizzy. I wasn't used to drinking and I was laughing hysterically. It didn't help that we were watching Caddy shack. I looked over at him, he was staring at me, smirking, and I could tell that the alcohol wasn't even fazing him. He probably wasn't even buzzed. So I kissed him, it wasn't even a romantic moment but something filled my body. A courage that I had never felt before. I kissed him, he kissed back, his tongue beggingfor access. I let his tongue enter my mouth and before I knew it I was in his arms, he was carrying me up the stairs. We fell onto his bed, kissing, I was feeling dizzy but it didn't matter. I wouldn't want to leave this moment even if the house caught on fire. He separated to take off his shirt and then I pulled off my top.

In my mind I knew I wasn't ready for sex but something about him, his presence made it feel appropriate. Just as we were about to go on, our lips not even parting for air, I felt it roll up my throat. I pushed him off and ran into the bathroom.

"What, am I that repulsing?" I heard him joke. I through my head into his toilet, the vomit rolling freely down my throat. I couldn't respond.

"Hales?" he called. I couldn't help but smile, even though I was currently puking out my guts, only family members called me Hales. It felt good to hear it come off of his lips. He entered the bathroom to see my puking and immediately dropped to his knees. With his strong hand, he made circles on my back and it felt good. I was feeling dizzy, my eyes were feeling heavy and the room went black. The last thing I felt was my head falling onto Nathan's chest. I could hear his heart beat and I could tell that it was beating faster.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I know I am spoiling you. Three updates in one day, oh I must be heaven sent. LOL! So, here you go, another chapter. **

**A/N 2: 6 more chapters left!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, if I could, I would buy it from Mark and have my way with James. **

Chapter Five: Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Nathan's POV**

The next morning I awoke in my bed at about 6:00 a.m. and looked over at my right side. I saw Haley, peacefully sleeping and I couldn't help but laugh. I knew she would wake up with a major hangover and a ton of questions. After leaving her a note I left my beach house and started my run. I was observing the beauty of the beach, the ocean's sound was comforting, the smell of it giving hope. I smiled as I passed the oak tree, knowing she would spend more time in my beach house then under the oak tree. I was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Where were you last night?" A very pissed off Rachel yelled

'Shoot, I totally forgot about Rachel.' "I didn't feel well last night and I fell asleep after taking some medicine. Sorry."

"Oh, well, want me to come over later this afternoon?" Rachel paused. "I can make it better."

"No, I don't want to get you sick." Thankfully she bought it.

"Okay Nate, thanks for caring. I'll call you later." she hung up continued to make out with Tim. Apparently, they hit it off the night before.

I laughed at how easy Rachel was to fool and then I headed back to the beach house.

**Haley's POV**

I woke up and noticed that I was still in the clothes from the night before. I tried to sit up, but my head started to pound. I couldn't remember anything from the night before but then I realized I wasn't in my own bed. I had been with Nathan, talking, and then nothing. Maybe I was still in his house. I walked out into the kitchen. I was right, I was in Nathan's house. I found the note on the fridge and smiled. At least he had the decency to leave a note. I grabbed a water from the fridge and headed over to the couch. I was absorbing the atmosphere, trying to comprehend it all. I was in the house of the guy of my dreams and the guy of my dreams was running and getting all sweaty.

I was looking around and thought about the night and before I knew it I was singing a song that randomly popped into my head.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.   
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me.._

_And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..   
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.   
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me... _

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come... _

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.   
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do... _

**Nathan's POV**

I entered my front door and heard a voice. Her voice was so angelic. It was Haley, I couldn't see her but I knew she was singing from her heart. The song was so beautiful and so random. I loved it, not because of the fact it was about me, just because she was singing it. When she was finished I approached her.

"You know you should write that down. It was beautiful."

She jumped but then smiled, "Thanks. I've always wanted to publish a book of my lyrics."

"Maybe you should."

Haley smiled and I sat down next to her. "Really, how?"

Then an idea popped into my head. I knew Lucas worked at a publishing company and I knew I might be able to call in a favor. Besides, Lucas owed me.

"Go on a date with me to find out."

She playfully slapped me, but then she kissed me. "Okay, how about I swing around here at seven?"

"Wait, isn't the man supposed to pick up the women?"

"Yeah, but this is the 21st century." she kissed me again, "I'll be here at seven."

With that she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked towards the door. I loved the way she walked and couldn't help but stare at her ass. She peeked her head back around the corner and said, "Also, don't stare at my ass, or you won't be seeing me ever again."

I laughed and couldn't help but think of how she knew I was staring at her. She walked out the door and after I was sure she left, I happy danced. Yes, Nathan Scott happy danced, very badly I might add.

**A/N: The song is **_**Truly, Madly, Deeply **_**written by **_**Savage Garden**_

**A/N 2: Sorry it's short, the others will be longer, promise!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, God loves you. I am giving you yet another update, my last one for the day sadly because frankly, I am tired out of my mind even though I am in a very good writing mood. I am depressed and this is how I cope. Why am I depressed? Because, my boyfriend decided to break up with me. Yeah, I loved him, it's okay though, it's his lose. I'll stop rambling and let you get on with the story. Happy reading!**

**A/N 2: 5 more chapters left!!!! Ah, I'm excited.**

Chapter Six: Love is Given to Those who Don't Deserve It

**Nathan's POV**

As I got dressed I looked at the clock on my bed, it was six fifty five and it was almost time for Haley to arrive. I had already talked to Lucas and of course he agreed. Like I said, he owed me. I was excited to tell Haley the news. As I ran down the stairs I planned the night in my head. We were going to order dinner out, stay in and watch the Notebook, yes Nathan Scott can be sentimental and then I figured we could work a little bit on her music.

Just on time Haley bursted through the door and went to my fridge to grab a beer. She didn't even say hello as I sat at my counter watching her chug half of the can.

"What no knocking, no hello?" I asked, mocking the fact that I was hurt.

"Oh sorry." Haley said. She gave me a quick kiss and then plopped down on my couch. "So what do you have planned tonight Mr. Nathan Scott?"

"Well, I was hoping we could stay in and watch the Notebook, maybe order some dinner and get it delivered."

"The Notebook?" Haley questioned, taking another sip of her beer. "Are you turning gay on me?"

"No, I thought maybe you would want to watch it."

"Nah, I've already notebooked the other girls that I've dated. That movie is getting so old. How about, we order food and just, you know, have some fun." She emphasized the word fun and I knew exactly what was on her mind. I smirked and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Chinese or Indian?"

**Haley's POV**

"Chinese." I answered honestly, noticing my beer was gone. I gave him a peck on the cheek and then got up to go to the kitchen. He followed me and dialed the phone for the Chinese place as I grabbed two beers. Take your minds out of the gutter people, it was one for me and one for Nathan.

"What do you want?" he asked me

"Sweet and Sour chicken with Hot and Sour soup." I answered, not even looking up.

"Okay." he said, laughing. He ordered what I got and then hung up the food.

"How long?" I asked

"Twenty minutes."

"Well good, I have twenty minutes with you all to myself." I pulled him close to me and kissed him passionately. We went over to the couch, our tongues battling for entry in each others mouths, getting more intense by the second. He tore off my green tank top and as we fell to the couch he started to unlatch my bra. Soon I was topless, his hands massaging my breasts ever so slightly. I smiled as I took my right hand and began to unzip his jeans while my left hand gently rubbed his cheek. He broke our kiss to pull off his shirt as she unzipped her tight hip huggers. As our

lips met again I took my hands, pulling his pants down to his ankles as he did the same with mine. Nathan broke the kiss, staring at me as I pulled down my pants and my black thong. He kicked of his pants and his boxers but continued to stare. I was getting impatient so I threw the blanket over our naked bodies and finally Nathan entered my body. I moaned, not in pain but with pure joy. It felt so good, and this was the second I knew I was in love. I looked into his blue eyes, finally regaining our kiss, my arms were wrapped around his neck. He thrusted harder this time, making me smile and moan in excitement. I knew I was reaching my climax but I didn't want to leave this moment. I reached around his back, brought my hands to his chest, I was trying to find something to grip. I could find nothing so I settled for his biceps. Squeezing them hard, He tilted my pelvis upward so he could get in farther and finally it came. I screamed, my screams ringing through the whole room and finally he backed out, releasing himself. There we laid, breathing heavy, I was even sweating a little bit, wrapped in a blanket. He was on top of me, staring into my eyes and I could do nothing but stare back.

"That felt so good." I whispered.

"Yeah, it did." he answered. I kissed him but was soon interrupted by the door bell ringing. "Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

I got up and grabbed Nathan's wallet off the counter and answered the door. The delivery boy was staring at me as I handed him the money.

"How much do you want for a tip?" I asked

"Oh, I think you just gave me the best tip anyone could give me."

I was confused and looked door. I had just answered the door completly naked. I quickly grabbed the food and closed the door, Nathan was laughing from the couch.

"What is so funny?" I asked

"Oh, nothing, just, I wish I was the delivery boy right now."

"Oh really?" I put the food on the counter and ran over to him. I jumped on top of him and kissed him. I wanted to tease him so I pulled away.

"I'm hungry, let's eat."

**Nathan's POV**

Haley was wrapped in a blanket, her tank top back on her body while I got back into my boxers. I was still laughing at the fact that she answered the door butt naked. I sat across for her at the counter and started to divide the food while she grabbed us more drinks from the fridge.

"Hold on there Hales, you remember last night don't you?" I grabbed the drink from her, "You are sticking to soda and that is it."

"Fine." Haley said defeated. She went back to the fridge and grabbed a mountain dew.

"Just to warn you, these make me hyper."

"Do they make you horny too?" I joked with her as I dug into my food.

She kissed me and pulled away, "Wouldn't you like to know."

We ate in a comfortable silence for a while and then she finally asked me the question I had hoped she would ask for a while, "So earlier today you said you knew how I could publish my lyrics. What did you mean by that?"

"Well my brother Lucas works at a publishing company and I figured if I sent him some of your work, maybe he could turn it into the perfect book."

"Really?" I could tell she was getting excited.

"Yeah, just finish as many songs as you can and we'll send them to him." I answered. She ran over to me and sat on my lap, she kissed me and grabbed my cheeks.

"Thank you so much Nathan, you don't know how much this means to me."

She went back over to where her food was and began to dance around in her seat.

"I can see that mountain dew is already taking it's toll on you." I joked.

"Haha. No, I just got this new song in my head and I was dancing to it."

"Why don't you sing it to me?"

"Nah, It's not ready yet, but when it is, I promise you'll be the first to hear it."

"Promise?"

"Always."

"And Forever." I added

"What?" Haley asked me, she took another sip of her soda.

"My parent's always used to tell me that. Always and Forever."

"Always and Forever it is then." she kissed me one last time before the mountain dew finally made it's appearance known.

"Let's do some damage." she said as she ran to couch, only to land on her back, laughing hysterically and then falling off onto her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I continued to eat my food. By the way she was laughing I could tell she was fine.

"Yeah, I just really hurt my boobs."

"Well then, maybe I should come over there and fix them." I walked over to her and kissed her.

"No mister, you already got to see them once and that is enough for now."

"Oh you tease." I joked

"I live to please." she kissed me and then just as fast pulled apart.

"What?" I asked

"I know what movie we can watch."

"What?" I asked again, I was scared to know her answer

"The Notebook."

"I already offered that, you called me gay."

"I know, but now I'm in the mood for it."

"Okay." I got up and put the movie in and when I returned to the couch, her head was on my chest. About halfway through the movie I looked down and she was peacefully asleep. I was sort of glad she was asleep because then she didn't get to see me cry at the end. Yes, Nathan Scott cried at the Notebook, don't tell anyone.

**A/N: Okay, there you go, another chapter, I'll update tomorrow or Friday I promise. Also, I hope the whole sex scene was accurate, I'm only 14 and I have no clue what it would be like. So, tell me, was I right about how I wrote it or completely off? I need to know incase I need to write something like that again. Thanks, can't wait to read some awesome reviews!**


End file.
